The Blue Flame of Westeros
by haythamkenway316
Summary: In an attempt to create a ring that can banish Sauron form existence, Talion and Celebrimbore are transported to Westeros, where Talion will you his powers to become loved, respected, feared and hated as the man known as The Blue Flame. Warnings: extreme violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hey guys, I am taking a brake from THL for this, but I will be back with that soon. This is a Game of Thrones(The telltale game and show) and Shadow of Mordor. The idea came from Mordor's ending, and how Talion said he was gonna make a new ring. So I thought power over moving dimensions is a great power for it. Anyways, R&R and I hope you enjoy !**

**A New Ring, A New World**

Talion was hammering away at a small ring atop an anvil. It was gold and plain in shape, but he new it had great power. It would be stronger than even the one ring to rule them all. Its power would be enough to banish Sauron from this plane of existence. He finishes it and quenches it in oil to cool it.

"Its finally done" he said, laying it down to cool.

"Yes, and with it we will end the threat of Sauron forever" Celebrimbor said, hoping that the two could rest after that was done. The thought of being with their respective families pleased them.

"Well, only one way to know if it works" Talion said putting the ring on. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. The ground began to shake, and he felt a great pulling force dragging him in every direction. He saw a portal opening around him, and he blacked out as it pulled him in. In unconsciousness, images of a land he knew nothing of before invaded his mind, informing him of a history that was rich and full of many stories. The last image he had was one of a war of noble houses.

**Westeros, the North, near White Harbor-** Talion awoke now, with a splitting headache. Laying on his back in the road.

"Where are we?" He asked himself.

"No idea, but I would say where those visions took place is a good guess. I believe it was called Westeros, and judging by the climate probably the North" Celebrimbor said, and Talion nodded. He began to walk down the road, until a frantic man ran towards him. The man appeared to be a peasant.

"Help! Please you must help!" he shouted grabbing Talion's arms. Talion steadied the man before speaking.

"Calm yourself sir, what is wrong?" he asked, and the man collected his thoughts before he spoke.

"Our village was attacked by bandits,around 15 of them, and they are holding the women and children hostage, and I fear what those horrid men may do to them." he said, and Talion unsheathed his sword without a second thought.

"Lead the way." Talion said as the man led him to the small village. Upon arrival, Talion surveyed the scene using his wraith powers. He was able to identify the group leader, standing with 5 of his men, in the village's middle with all the women and children. Talion then saw the ten other men. 5 patrolling the town and the others on on roof tops. He pulled his dagger out.

"Go back to the other men and bring them to town. Keep them out of range of the archers, and when I give a signal bring them into few as a distraction." Talion said, and the man nodded.

"What will the signal be?" He asked, only to get a smirk from Talion.

"Blue flames" he said before leaving.

**15 minutes later**- The bandit known as Eric the Slayer thought he and his gang had got an easy score. A small fishing village with no warriors, and a large part of the population women and children. He had those two demographics held hostage and on display in front of the whole town. But now he had the strangest feeling something was wrong. He noticed the archers less and less, and started to see the men he set up to patrol completely vanish. He was nervous, and to make matters worse he saw the villagers slowly approaching. He then felt a heat coming from behind him, and turned to see a large torch lit with blue flames. Next to it was Talion, holding his sword out and staring intently at him with a hint of his wraith powers shown in his eyes.

"Leave now, and you and what is left of your men will be spared" Talion said. Eric angrily unsheathed his sword.

"You little fucker, I'll show you" Eric said, charging at Talion. Talion easily parried the attacks, waiting for an opening, and found one when Eric swung a at him. With a quick slash with his sword, Talion decapitated Eric, leaving the rest of the brigands in shock.

"Any one else?" He said, and the rest of the men ran away. He then helped free the women and children as the men returned. The man that had found Talion reunited with his wife and daughter, and then walked over to Talion.

"Sir, we all are in your debt, to show you our appreciation, we are giving you one of our horses. I would also suggest taking that bastard's head to the closest lord, as he has a big bounty on his head." The man said, and Talion took his advice and gift, which he named Frost for her white coat, and decided to take Eric's head to the nearest lord, who he was told was Lord Manderly. He realized that this could be the start to a hell of a career.

**3 months later- **Talion had become a well known bounty hunter in Westeros, and he had traveled all over the continent. From the North, to the Vale, to the Western lands,the Crownlands and even to the Wall. While he visited the wall, he met a young man named Jon Snow. The boy reminded him of his late son. Talion told him of his own time as a ranger of Gondor, while Jon talked of his life, including his family and bastard origins. During his time in Westeros he was smart enough to make up a fake back story for himself, saying that Mordor and Middle earth were an undiscovered continent East of Essos. He considered Jon as his biggest ally and friend in this new world. Currently, Talion was in the Riverlands, and had been traveling near the Twins, where he heard of the upcoming wedding that night. Attending the wedding would be tonight. Talion, though, heard two men speaking, and got off his horse to investigate. He saw that they had the symbol of house Bolton. He eavesdropped on them.

"So, tonight we strike, and Robb stark won't know what hit him" One said, and the other one nodded. Talion decided to learn more, so he pulled his dagger out, walked over to them, and quickly stabbed one and grabbed the others face, using his wraith powers to interrogate him.

"What do you mean Robb Stark won't know what hit him, and who is in on it?" Talion said,using Celebrimbore's form, and putting the fear of god into the solider.

"Its the Lannisters, Boltons and Frey! Tonight we turn on the Stark and their bannermen!" he said frantically, as Talion released him, only to stab him in the face. Talion then ran back to his horse, and grabbed a hooded cloak, putting it on before he rode to the wedding. He felt that he owed it to Jon to save his brother, who even though he envied, was still the man's brother, and Jon had told Talion he cared for Robb. Talion rode swiftly towards the wedding.

**1 hour later- **Talion had managed to sneak into the wedding. On his way in he freed Robb's dire wolf, Grey Wind, and had commanded him with his powers to stay near Frost. Currently, he was on the second story of the building, and he was slowly killing as many archers as he could, but was having a hard time staying undetected. He looked down and saw Lord Frey about to give what Talion knew to be the signal. He saw Robb's mother stand and shout a warning to her son, as a man walked over to Robb's wife Talisa, brandishing a dagger. In a split second decision he jumped from his perched position and intercepted the man, pushing him away. He then grabbed another Bolton guard and used him as a shield to protect himself and Talisa from thee barrage of arrows. He pulled Talisa to the ground and laid the dead soldier on top of them in one fluid motion.

"My lady, lay perfectly still and you and your unborn child may survive." he said in a hushed voice, and Talisa nodded. He then looked over at a wounded Robb, who looked back with a small smile, happy that at least Talisa and the baby would live.

**AN- The red wedding goes on like in the show from here until the cleanup.**

As Bolton and Frey soldiers look over the bodies, Talion had managed to sneak Lady Talisa out and to Frost and Grey Wind. He helped her onto Frost before giving her a letter.

"Ride north to the Wall, and find Robb's brother Jon, tell him of what has happened, and say that the Blue Flame requests he protects you. If he asks any questions, hand him the and once you get there, let Frost go, she will find me." He said, as Talisa went to leave.

"Thank you." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. She then gave Frost a kick to the sides, and she was off, Grey Wind in tow. Talion looked on, and hearing the men yelling, he decided to walk away.

"Celebrimbor, did I do the right thing?" He asked, as he walked away from the castle.

"Only time can tell, Talion, but you did save a pregnant woman, so you did well in my mind" Celebrimbor said, as Talion walked towards the main road.

**AN- and there we go. First chapter of my second fic done. Also, I want you guys to go vote on a poll I made to decide the nationality of my next fic's character. Go check it out, and also R&R on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys chapter two of my new story, and I wanted to address something a guest review said. The guest said that Talion could have saved Robb, but to me I always thought that even before Roose Bolton stabbed him, Robb would have died from his injuries. I also didn't want to change the Red Wedding too much. Anyways, hope you enjoy this, and remember to R&R!**

**The Foresters and the Crownlands Hunt**

It had been a few days since the Red Wedding, and Talion had made his way to a town known as Ironrath. There he was able to find a small inn to rest for a day or two, and he wanted to bring his sword to the blacksmith for a good sharpening. He was able to pick up from a bit of snooping that the Foresters who ruled had been loyal banner men of the Starks for a long time. As he was walking, he bumped into a woman. She was around his age, blond, and wore the clothes of a noble. He guessed that she may be one of the

"Pardon me my lady" Talion said, bowing his head a little. The woman smiled, and waved him off.

"It is fine, and may I ask your name, I have never seen you here before." She asked.

"My name is Talion, and I would guess you are Lady Forester." He said, and she nodded, before recognizing his name.

"Wait, Talion? As in the Blue Flame?" she questioned, and received a nod from him.

"Well I guess my reputation precedes me" He said, getting a small nod from her.

"Yes, stories of a man who can make his sword blue with fire tend to travel" She said, giving him a smile.

"And yet every time I track a target, they always resist, can't one just give up every so often?" He said, causing Lady Forester to laugh.

"You, know, your the first person to make me laugh since my husband and first born were killed" She said somberly, and Talion gave an empathetic look.

"I am sorry my lady, I know just how you feel" He said, as she gave him a quizzical look as he pulled his dagger, and showed it to her.

"This dagger, is a shard of my son's sword. He and his mother died in front of me." Talion said, and Lady Forester nodded.

" I'm truly sorry, it's just that I fear that with the Starks gone, the Boltons will take advantage of us" She said, and Talion nodded, and leaned in.

"My lady, can you keep a secret?" He whispered. She nodded and led them out of the open.

"Well, what is it?" She asked.

"I was at the Red Wedding, I made sure Talisa, Robb's pregnant wife, got out alive. The Starks live" He said, and her eyes widen.

"So you are loyal to Starks?" she asked, getting a shake of the head from Talion.

"No, I only payed a debt to a friend. Anyways my Lady, I must take my leave, have to get my sword sharpened." He said and began to walk away, only for her to grab his shoulder.

"Please, call me Elissa, and would you mind joining us for dinner?" She said, as he gave a small smile.

"As you wish, Lady Elissa." He said, getting another chuckle from her as he followed her back to the castle.

**3 Weeks later- **Talion had made his way from Ironrath to King's Landing, tracking down a target named Lothar the "Blood Lord". He got the name from raping and murdering a minor noblewoman, and bathing in her blood. He kills for fun, and he gets more pleasure from higher born people. As he walked, he pulled a letter out of his pocket. It was from Lady Forester, who he kept in touch with since departing Ironrath. This letter had entailed what had happened to her son Ethan and the meeting with Ramses Snow. It saddened Talion, he thought Ethan was a nice boy and was going to be a great lord.

"Celebrimbor, remind me to write her my condolences when we get to the city" Talion said.

"Noted, but let us make sure we end Lothar and his damn murders first." Celebrimbor said, getting a nod from Talion, who had reached the city gates and entered the city. He saw a young boy running around handing out papers and shouting about a tournament. He handed one to Talion.

"Sir, you should join the tournament to celebrate the death of the Starks and the war's end" he said before running off. Talion read the paper, and it showed the location of the event.

"Knowing Lothar, he'll use this as a chance to get close to some important people." Talion said, going over to the arena to register.

**1 hour later- **Talion had registered with 19 other men. He had tried to find Lothar, but was unable to before the tournament began, as all the men except himself( he had a cloak on) wore helmets. Before the fighting began, King Joffery stood up and put his hand up for silence. To his right sat Lady Margery, Tywin, Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark. To his left is Queen Regent Cersei and her other children Tommen and Myrcella, who had been called back from Dorne to celebrate.

"Today, you warriors will fight for a chance to win an amazing award." he said pulling out an ingot of steel. "This is Valyrian steel, and the winner will be awarded this ingot, which will be forged into whatever they choose it to be." He said, sitting down and signaling for the tournament to begin.

**AN- I'm gonna skip most of the fights because let's be honest it would be Talion just breezing through.**

**Final round**- As the final round begins, Talion and two other warriors, one dressed normally while the other wears a black mask, are left. To decide the winner, it would be a free for all.

"Ready, begin" The referee yelled as they started. Talion began to block and parry attacks from the masked man. He pushed him away and the other fighter attacked him, only to be thrown back and for the masked man to hit him with the flat side of his blade, eliminating him. Talion ran towards the masked man, believing him to be Lothar, as the other warrior slowly made his way off the field. As he did this, Talion was able to disarm and knock down the masked man, knocking his mask off. The fighter seemed to be a young boy, no more than 16. Talion then looked for the other fighter, and found him sneaking his way to the Lannisters. Jaime also saw this, and stood up only for Lothar to flip over the banquet table, separating Cersei, Tommen an Myrcella form the rest. Talion quickly used his climbing skills to make his way to them.

"Time to die you little cunts" Lothar said as he pushed Cersei away, and punched Tommen. He then slashed at Myrcella, gashing her side, causing her to fall back. He then pulled out a knife and went to finish her, only for Talion to intercept it(resulting in Talion getting stabbed in the arm)

"Not today Lothar." he said, before stabbing Lothar through the heart. As Lothar collapsed dead, Talion pulled the dagger out of his forearm, and Jaime and the rest came over to tend to Myrcella and him.

**Later- **Talion was in a small tent set up near the arena in case of injuries. A healer was currently bandaging his wound. As she was doing this, Cersei walked in.

"My lady." Talion said, remembering his manners. Cersei smiled.

"I came here ask what would you want to be forged for you, and to thank you for saving my daughter." She said, getting a thoughtful look from Talion, who then looked down at his arm.

"My lady, I request a bracer be made for me, and I only did what anyone would do." He said. She then called in a servant.

"Bring this to the castle smith and tell him to make a bracer with it." She said. "Now, I believe that a second reward is in order." She said, and Talion looked confused.

"What do you mean, my Lady?" He asked, getting a small smirk from Cersei.

"How would you like to be employed by the Lannisters?" she asked, getting a shocked face from Talion.

**AN- Another chapter done. Please do R&R, and check out the poll I posted. **


	3. Hiatus

**Hey guys, I have decided to put this story on official hiatus, until the summer. I just don't feel like writing for this story instead of my others, so I won't until I have lots of free time. Anyways, I am sorry about this, but I will come back to it, that's a promise!**


End file.
